Identity verification is important to a great variety of commercial and noncommercial transactions. Employers may need to verify the identities of their prospective employees for background checks or to comply with laws requiring companies to employ only individuals who may legally work in the country. Financial institutions may need to verify identity to prevent criminals from committing fraud by accessing resources or obtaining credit and other benefits of others. However, manual identity verification is time consuming and may require personal presence of the person whose identity is being verified. Thus, speedy and remote identity verifications are very important to prevent fraud, facilitate processing of personal documentation, and improve online transactions.
Biometric verification may be used to verify the identity of an individual in a reliable manner. Receiving appropriate data for biometric verification may improve verification efficiency and accuracy.